


For Real

by xthesecretshipperx



Category: South Park
Genre: Dream based fics are the best, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Why is that fics always have a ton of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesecretshipperx/pseuds/xthesecretshipperx
Summary: Craig decides to end the fake relationship and ask Tweek out for real.





	

Chapter one: Ice Skating 

 

 

Tweek stepped unsteadily onto the frozen pond, nerves elevated and fear settling at the bottom of his stomach. He took two careful steps onto the ice, focused harder than a brain surgeon during an operation. Though despite his best efforts to play it safe, something was out of balance and his left foot shot out from underneath him, his other foothold now extremely unsteady he slipped even more, now completely doomed to meet the hard surface of the pond. He clenched his eyes shut and tensed up, prepared to hit the cold unforgiving pond but pain never came. Instead he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Tweek slowly unclenched his eyelids to see himself somehow miraculously standing on two feet. He glanced over his shoulder to see his fake-boyfriend staring down at him with a sideways smirk. “Be more careful will ya?” Craig teased. “Craig!” Tweek let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks for catching me, this is way harder than it looks.” The raven haired teen chuckled to himself, “I can’t believe you don’t know how to ice skate. You’ve only lived in this frozen ass town your whole life.” Craig remarked. Tweek looked down at his awkwardly positioned feet, too embarrassed to look Craig in the face. “Well I’ve always been to nervous to try. I always thought I’d fall through the ice and drown.” He felt even more ridiculous after admitting his fears, but that feeling quickly subsided when Craig laced their fingers together. “I’ll teach you, and don’t worry I won’t let you fall.” Craig assured. A shy smile creeped onto the blonde's face, a blush ghosting over his cheeks. “Alright.” He said with a little unease.

 

Tweek Squeezed Craig's hand tightly. He trusted Craig but no matter how much faith he put into the boy his nerves stayed relentless. Slowly but surely Craig began to drag Tweek along the frozen surface of the pond, pacing himself so that Tweek could become familiar with the motions. Once Tweek seems to gain a little confidence Craig began moving a little bit faster, sliding smoothly along the glassy surface. “See it isn’t so bad, once you get going.” Craig said, turning to look at Tweek whose own gaze was on their feet, watching each motion carefully as if trying to memorize them. Craig felt a smile form across his lips. Sometimes Tweek was just too cute. The way his messy blonde fell over his face and framed it perfectly and those mesmerizing green eyes that lit up whenever Tweek was happy could just bring Craig to his knees. He often found himself wondering how he was ever lucky enough to be the one the asian girls paired Tweek with all those years ago. What would have happened if they chose someone else in his place? Just the thought twisted Craig's stomach into an uncomfortable knot. Imagining Tweek with another guy made Craig uncomfortable in more ways than one. He was the only one who should ever be allowed to hold the blonde boys hand, or kiss his cheek, or even bring him his favourite coffee when Tweek was having a bad day. Today, Craig decided, was the day he was going to tell Tweek just how much he actually cared for him, even if it meant possible rejection. 

 

Craig took a deep breath and tried to mentally prepare himself for what may come next. “Hey Tweek?” He asked nervously. “Yeah?” Tweek turned his head to look at his fake-boyfriend, those green eyes practically glowing in the evening light. “I’ve been thinking for a while and I think maybe it’s time to end this fake relationship.” For a split second he saw the pure dread swell inside the blonde's darkening eyes. “What!?” He twitched, “Why!?” Craig should have guessed that Tweek would react like this. “Well, because Tweek I..” Craig began but he was interrupted by another violent twitch. “Craig please! I want to be your boyfriend!....I mean uh your fake-boyfriend…” “Not that I wouldn’t want to be your real boyfriend but..ah! No! Nevermind that!” The most inhuman noise escaped from the depths of Tweeks throat as the embarrassment set in. Craig took a firm grip to Tweek’s shoulders in an attempt to stop the spastic movements. “Tweek!” “Tweek!” He shouted. The other boy stopped freaking out and just stood there with his head down in an attempt to hide his bright pink cheeks. Craig swore his heart tore in two. “Tweek,” He spoke gently a soft smile coming to his lips. “I wasn’t going to break-up with you.” Tweek hesitantly looked up, a slight brightness returning to his eyes as relief began to fill his shaking body. “Y-you weren’t?” Tweek stuttered. “Of course not. The opposite in fact. I was going to ask if you..” Another deep breath. “If you wanted to be my boyfriend...like for real?” Craig scratched at the back of his head nervously. In an instant Tweeks whole face lit up. A wide smile stretching across his cheeks, Tweek flung his arms around Craig’s neck in a strangling hug. “Of Course I would.” Tweek responded calmly. “But don’t ever scare me like that again man!” Craig smiled his smile that was only reserved for Tweek Tweak. “Okay, I’m sorry, I won’t do that again.” 

 

The blonde's shoulders visibly relaxed as a sigh of relief exited his body. “You want to keep teaching me how to ice skate?” “Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn’t even teach you how to skate?” The pair intertwined their fingers and continued to glide over the frozen pond, a bright smile adorning both of their faces. Although they had been holding hands for years now, this time it just felt more right.


End file.
